Kids Say the Darnest Things
by HemlockianBat
Summary: Spyro and Elora sit down to a nice, quiet family picnic, but soon is interrupted when their daughter starts to ask about some rather questionable and embarrassing things.Rated PG, but does have some hints at sexual references.


It was a rather quite day for the small family of five as they all sat down for a small picnic in one of the many fields surrounding their home. The two parents, Spyro and Elora, were sitting close to one another watching while their two kids played in the field, Sparx resting nearby.

Smouge, the oldest and first born son was chasing his younger sister Cecilia, who was giggling up a storm at her brother's soft growls and playful snapping of jaws at her tail, which she'd quickly pull under between her legs to avoid him catching her.

"I'm gonna getcha Cecilia!" He joked.

She picked up her pace, now running in a more circular path to avoid the purple dragon-faun mix. He only gave a lop sided grin and changed his plan of approach by abruptly turning and jolting straight towards her, taking the younger girl off guard.

He slammed into her side, knocking the two siblings into the soft grass, him on top of her. She squealed, earning a lop sided grin from her brother.

He teasingly growled and gently bit her arm and wings, causing the girl to let out a fit of squeals and giggles. He only chuckled and continued his act, creating a rather loud scene among the two.

Sparx, who was quietly resting on the nearby basket handle peaked open an eye at the ruckus and huffed. His wings began flapping and he flew over to the two, buzzing above the two.

"Hey hey hey! Break it up you two! No biting! Foul play! Foul play!" He hollered, crossing his arms.

The older brother groaned and released his grip on his sister. Both looked up to face the yellow dragonfly. Cecilia was still smiling and giggling from the attack, but Smouge was giving a slight glare.

"Yes _aunty_ _Sparx_." Smouge said in a teasing manner, a slight hint of frustration hidden in his tone.

The dragonfly replied with the given nickname by his wings picking up speed and a glare being sent back at the young hybrid. The young girl stifled a laugh at her brother's remark.

"I don't see the big deal anyways. We were only playing." He said calmly.

"Yeah, playing!" She added.

"It always starts off as playing, and then the bites get harder and rougher and before you know it, bang! Her wings are ripped clear off!"

Smouge just rolled his eyes and began walking back over to his parents who were having a nice chat over who knows what. Cecelia rolled over and jumped on all fours, bouncing behind.

"And what's wrong with getting more rough?" Smouge remarked, sitting down in front of his parents.

Sparx was about to give a retort back and explain, but Cecilia spoke up, gaining everyone's attention.

"Hehe, Mommy and Daddy play rough at night too!" She giggled, plopping down next to her brother.

Elora just about nearly choked on her tea spitting it out. Spyro looked at his daughter in shock. Sparx's eyes widened like saucers, his mouth fell open. Smouge simply gave a questionable look.

"Wait what?" Her brother asked, confused.

"Yeah! At night when I was sleeping I was woken up by Mommy's screams, so I got up from my nest to go see what was wrong. I peaked in to see Daddy on top of Mommy and he was biting her ear like big brother does with me! Daddy was also growling like brother does too and Mommy was purring." She continued.

Smouge gave Sparx a look, raising his eyebrow.

"See? Mom and Dad wrestle too, so I don't see the problem." He snarkily commented.

Sparx was taken back for a few seconds before he turned his gaze to the said parents, a very _judgmental_ gaze.

"Yeah, they wrestle too don't they?" He said.

Elora looked away, a light pink blush dusting her cheeks. Spyro coughed, chuckling nervously.

"Haha, yeah we do Fire when we do, it's a little more.. private.."He muttered.

Elora gave a worried look to her daughter and gave a weak smile.

"Did you see or hear anything else?" She asked, her voice shaking a bit.

The young dragon mix shook her head.

"No Mommy, it was too dark to see anything else, but you two were very loud even when I headed back to my nest! You kept yelling out each other's names like you couldn't find each other. Don't you know you're right next to each other?" She giggled.

Sparx crossed his arms, letting out a "Mm-hm.."

"Did they now Cecilia? How inconsiderate and irresponsible of _Mommy_ and _Daddy_. I mean, being _so_ loud, screaming each other's names and growling and purring.."

Spyro glared at his best friend.

"Alright _alright_ Sparx! We get it!" He growled, an involuntary blush raising to his cheeks.

"Do you? Do you really?"

"Okay! Why don't we just calm down and enjoy our lunch? I made some nice treats for all of us and it's spoiling the longer we ignore it."Elora interrupted.

Smouge was more than willing to second that notion and swiftly pulled out his from the basket and began scarfing it down. Cecilia followed soon and got her food as well.

Spyro and Sparx continued to have their glaring contest for a few more minutes before finally joining in with the others with their lunch.

Not even five minutes into the quite meal, Sparx made one last remark to his dragon friend.

"Wonder if she heard your bedroom name."

What would bring any cheetah to its knees in shame, Spyro was on Sparx's tail, fire flaring from his jaws. Elora sighed, eating her meal in silence and watching her husband and friend brawl it out in the field. Smouge watched in silence too. Cecilia was beyond confused. She turned to her mother, head tilted.

"What's a bedroom name?"


End file.
